


I missed you more than I thought I would

by WinterSnow10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Arguing, Bernd is heartbroken, Break Up, Cheating, Getting Back Together, Hugging, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Up, Mentions of dodgy Brazilians, Rafa is an idiot, Stupid Marc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSnow10/pseuds/WinterSnow10
Summary: Marc fucked up, but he'd never have thought that Rafa would have done this. He'd ruined his relationship, but Marc was determined to fix it.





	

“How could you? How could you do this to me?” Bernd whispered, still shocked by the picture he had been sent. 

“Bernd, what are you taking about?” Marc sighed though the line. 

With a few quick taps, Bernd sent the photo to his boyfriend, who was clearly being kissed by a certain Brazilian. 

“You better fucking hope I never see that bastard, do you hear me? Or you, Marc,” Bernd warned. 

“What? I didn’t do anything wrong!” Marc grumbled. 

“No, you just kissed somebody else when you were in a committed relationship. Well, guess what, ter Stegen? Enjoy Barca-fucking-lona, because if you step near me, I will break your two legs. We are done.” Bernd snarled before he hung up. 

 

“You’re a bastard, do you know that? I swear to fucking hell, you are a bitch,” Marc a growled as he pushed the smaller man into a locker. 

“Hey, take it easy, Marc!” Gerard frowned as he pulled him off the smaller man. 

“Stay out of this; he’s just fucked my entire life,” Marc muttered. 

“You can’t hurt him, Marc, no matter what he did,” Geri reasoned. 

“Believe me, Ger, I will. Because of him, the one thing apart from football I cared about is gone,” Marc whined before he shot a dearly glare to the Brazilian. 

 

The others noticed there was something wrong with Bernd the second he arrived to the training ground. His eyes were red and puffy, and he looked like he hadn’t slept in years. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Lars asked the younger man. 

“Tell me, Lars, do I look like I can read minds?” Julian quirked a brow. 

“If you’re going to be like that then…” Las had just moved a foot when Julian pulled him back. 

“No, don’t leave!” Julian gave him the puppy dog eyes. 

Lars shook his head before he went back to watching Bernd. The goalkeeper shot him a look, and then Lars got an idea about what happened. Bernd wasted no time before he jogged to the changing room, knowing that the entire team was out on the pitch. Lars walked in behind him, Julian following like the puppy he was. 

“What happened?” Lars questioned, his arms folded as he leaned into the door frame. 

“Just leave it,” Bernd whimpered as he took his gloves off. 

“Bernd.” There was no room for argument in his tone. 

“See for yourself,” Bernd whimpered as he handed the phone to his captain. 

“Yeah, who the fuck is this guy?” Julian asked as he peeked over the older man’s shoulder. 

“Rafinha. How bad is your memory? He was at the Olympics.” Lars rolled his eyes. 

“Is he the guy that broke Sven?” Julian wondered. 

“No, that was Jesus and the other person. Now can we focus on the problem at hand?” Lars muttered. “What happened?” 

“You know the guy I’ve been with for the last three years? I broke up with him because he was kissing some fuck,” Bernd grunted as he raked his fingers through his short hair. 

“Shit,” Julian mumbled. 

The two older players shot him a look, and he dropped his head. 

“I mean, he looks pretty wasted. It might have been nothing?” Julian bit into his lip. 

“It doesn’t make a difference. When people are drunk, they do the things they want to do when they are sober,” Bernd whispered. 

“It’ll be okay, Bernd,” Lars smiled softly. 

The truth of the situation was that it wouldn’t be okay. But Bernd would have to deal with that. 

 

The weeks came and went in a hail of sadness and tears for Bernd. It got worse when he was called up for the national team. It made it a bit better that Julian had been called up, too. 

“Bernd, please…” Marc tried as he headed to the elevator behind the older man. 

Curse Jogi for putting them in the same room again. 

“Listen to me, ter Stegen, I do not want anything to do with you. We might be sharing a hotel room, but as far as I’m concerned, you don’t fucking exist. When this is all over, you can go back to him.” Bernd’s voice dripped with venom. 

“Bernd, I didn’t know what was happening, I was drunk,” Marc whispered. “This is breaking my heart.” 

“It’s breaking your heart? How do you think I fucking feel?” Bernd grumbled as the elevator dinged. 

“Raf is an idiot, but you, Bernd…you know how much you mean to me. You know that I love you,” Marc whimpered as tears bit at the corner of his eyes. 

“It doesn’t make a difference, Marc, it’s done!” Bernd shouted as he slammed the door in Marc’s face, locking it. 

“This is my hotel room as well, Leno, you’re going to have to let me in,” Marc growled. Bernd was being stupid now. 

He was met with silence. He tried using his key, but the door wasn’t opening, so he walked down the hall and knocked on Marco’s door. 

“You fucked up.” 

“No shit, Mar; he hates me now,” Marc sighed. 

“Well, you did kiss somebody else, and we all know what trust means to Bernd.” Marco made a face. 

 

The two of them talked for an hour before Marc went back and tried to open the door to his room; this time, it clicked open. When he walked in, Bernd was asleep on the bed tucked into the wall. His phone was clutched close to him, and even in his sleep he was crying. Marc knew he shouldn’t intrude, but he took the phone; his heart pulled when he looked at all of the pictures of the two of them. 

“Bernd, I’m so sorry. I don’t care about anybody else,” Marc cried. 

He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed the pads of his fingers over Bernd’s warm skin. A while later Bernd woke up. He wanted to keep Marc beside him, but he couldn’t - it hurt too much. 

“Get away from me, Marc,” Bernd growled. 

“Please, just listen to me. I love you with everything I have. Raf doesn’t mean anything; hell, Geri had to pull me off of him so I didn’t kill him,” Marc whispered, not stopping his hand movements. 

“I don’t care,” Bernd snarled. 

“What do I have to do to prove that I do love you?” 

“Leave me alone,” Bernd requested. 

“No,” Marc grumbled as he moved closer. 

“Fuck off, Marc, I don’t want anything to do with you!” Bernd shouted as he pushed Marc off of him. 

The younger man fell to the ground; when he got up, he was holding the back of his head. 

“Are you okay? Marc, I’m sorry!” Bernd cried. 

Bernd was kneeling down in front of him, trying to inspect his head, looking for any signs of blood. 

“It’s fine, Bernd.” 

“No, it’s not - I could have hurt you,” Bernd realized, horrified. 

“It was an accident. I love you.” Marc sighed as he dropped his head to the older man’s shoulder. 

After weeks of trying to hate Marc, Bernd had realised that he couldn’t do it. He kissed the short blond hair, his hand rubbing up and down Marc’s back. 

“It didn’t mean anything. He kissed me,” Marc sighed. 

Bernd didn’t say anything and just continued to kiss the side of Marc’s head. 

“I know, I love you. But if I see that shit, I will hurt him,” Bernd warned. 

“I know. We’ll work this out, we always do.” Marc smiled before he kissed Bernd. 

Bernd hoped it would be true, because the last few weeks had been hell for him.


End file.
